


Spicing Things Up. - Best Birthday Gift Ever.

by poorricklessbastard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, College, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Gags, Gloves, Hand Jobs, High School, Latex, Light Bondage, M/M, Marriage, Oral Sex, Professors, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex, femboy, incase, sissy, spicing things up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorricklessbastard/pseuds/poorricklessbastard
Summary: Based roughly on the "Spicing things up" web comics from incase art. Jessie is a 20 year old college femboy that has a major crush on his sexy female professor. She offers some extra credit courses if Jessie will come home with her for an evening and spend some time with her and her husband as a birthday surprise.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

"Honey, I'm home!" Adam announced as he shut the apartment door behind himself. He'd been at the bar having a few drinks with some friends from work to help celebrate his 30th birthday, but the mysterious texts from his wife had been on his mind on day. He looked down at his phone to read some of them over again.

"A very special surprise"

"Something for the both of us to enjoy"

"we've talked about spicing things up, and tonight we will"

He glanced up from his phone as he walked into the main room of the apartment looking for his wife, Sarah. He spotted her on the leather couch that took up most of the room's space. Her red hair that he loved so much was spread out on a couch pillow where she lay, casually flipping through channels on the television. She glanced over at him and her eyes lit up. 

"Fucking finally you get home. I've been waiting all day!" Sarah said as she popped to he feet and moved across the room to give him a welcoming kiss. "I've been very impatient for you to finally see what I got you for your birthday!" She wore a bathrobe and balanced a glass of whine she had been drinking in her left hand as she crossed the room.

Adam smiled as his beautiful wife. "Well, I'm here and ready. What did you get me that you're so excited about? You're texts had my mind racing all day. I know we've been talking about spicing things up in the bedroom and I hope that where this gift is going to lead us"

"Oh, correct!" Sarah said with a big smile. "I brought someone home with me. One of my college students that I've had my eye on for a painfully long time."

Adam raised his eyebrows with some surprise. "Oh yeah? Boy or girl?"

"Boy but you wouldn't be able to guess it if you didn't know. The names Jessie so I wasn't actually sure until he got here earlier today and stripped down. He wears the cutest little skirts to class and I've just been dying to know what's under them. But after closer inspection, definitely a boy" she said with a grin.

"Oh" Adam said with some surprise as he undid his tie and placed it on the counter. "So they are already here?"

Sarah's grin grew a size bigger as she fumbled with his belt buckle. "Waiting in the bedroom, my love" she whispered as she pulled the belt free from around his waste and dropped it on the floor. She pulled at the string holding her robe together and let it fall to the floor around her feet. 

She was completely naked underneath except for tight black latex that covered each of her long limbs. Stretching from the tops of her thighs down to her toes and from biceps to fingertips, Adam was taken aback slightly at the sight of her. "Wow, holy shit you look amazing. Were did you get that?"

Sarah cut him off with a latex clad finger to his lips. "Shhh my love. I can't wait anymore." She took his left hand and gently guided it in between her thighs. His finger met the wetness there and she gasped at the contact. "It took every ounce of willpower not to fuck this boys brains out the second he got here...so don't make me wait any longer ok?"

Adam searched for words but didn't find any as his wife lead him by the hand to the bedroom. "Jessie has agreed to be our slave for the evening for a little...extra credit in one of my classes so let's not keep him waiting"

Sarah gently pushed open the bedroom door to reveal what was waiting for the couple on the other side. Adam felt his growing erection twitch at the sight of the toned body of Jessie waiting on all fours atop of the bed, facing the couple as they entered. He wore the same latex coverings over each of his limbs as well as a few extras. A bit gag sat in the boys mouth, wet with saliva as Adam looked into beautiful eyes staring back at him. Shoulder length blonde hair hung around the straps of the gag and Adam wouldn't have believed this was actually a boy if he didn't spot what was hanging between his legs. A cute smooth stiff cock pointed down at the bed, adorned with a rubber ring encompassing both the cock and his smooth balls in a firm grip. 

"Holy..fuck" Adam stammered out as his wife gripped his now painfully hard cock. "Fucking adorable, isn't he?" she cooed into his ear as she slowly stroked him. "He's all ours for the evening my dear. Happy Birthday"

Adam chuckled. "You really outdid yourself this year, babe." 

"Come here, Jessie" Sarah said in a soft tone. The fit blonde moved forward on the bed and rose to his feet. He strode silently across the carpeted floor and took the hand that Sarah had extended to him. "This is my husband, Adam." she explained. "And this is Adam's cock" she said with a smile, gently guiding Jessie's hand down to take hold of the thick member. Jessie instinctively started stroking it as Sarah leaned over to undo the strap around the back of Jessie's head that was holding the gag in place. She tossed it aside as Jessie spoke. "Thank you Mistress and Master for letting me serve you tonight". The voice was very feminine and Adam was once again taken aback by just how convincing a girl Jessie appeared to be. He looked down at the body before him. Skinny latex clad limbs and a toned midsection with just a hint of breasts with cute and very erect nipples made him shudder. Cute full red lips smiled back at him as he soaked in the visual.

"Why don't you have a seat on the edge of the bed my love" Sarah said to Adam. "I'm just Jessie here would like to make a proper introduction with his mouth, wouldn't you Jessie?"

"Yes, Mistress. Please let me suck your husband's gorgeous cock" Jessie replied obediently as he stopped stroking and let his hand fall down beside he waste. 

Adam wasted no time making his way over to the bed and taking a seat with his legs spread wide. His erect penis stood at attention as he watched the two slowly approach him, his wife gently leading Jessie by the hand. The two stopped at the foot of the bed as Sarah whispered into Jessie's ear with hot breath. "On your hands and knees my dear, point that cute little rear end of yours out for me" she said, gently pressed her latex gloved hand on the slaves shoulders. 

Jessie got to his knees in front of the reclined Adam and leaned forward, pressing his hands into the carpet and pushing his naked ass out behind him. His face was just a few inches from Adam's cock as he looked up at him with his big blue eyes. Sarah also got to her knees behind Jessie and reached down to spread his ass cheeks with gloved fingers. Jessie let out a small gasp as he felt her hot breath on his exposed hole. 

"What a cute little asshole you have Jessie" she said with a wink at her husband watching her. "Looks good enough to eat" she moaned as she slowly licked from the bottom of the smooth balls all the way up to his tight entrance. She flicked the tip of her tongue against it and Jessie shivered at the sensation. She licked at it playfully a few more times as Adam laid his large cock across the face staring up at him, positioning his balls near the femboy's cute little mouth. "Suck them" he ordered as Jessie gleefully took one of the massive balls into his mouth and caressed it with his tongue. Adam leaned back on his elbows as he enjoyed the warm wet sensation of the mouth on him. 

Sarah pushed her tongue into Jessie's tight hole as she gripped his cock with a free hand. Jessie moaned and the vibrations sent a chill up Adam's spine. Jessie lovingly licked at the underside of Adam's testicles with the large cock now laying over his forehead. Adam placed a hand on the top of the blonde's head and gently pushed his head back slightly enough for his cock to fall infront of Jessie's face. "Suck my cock" he growled at the kneeling slave between his legs. Jessie opened his mouth wide invitingly as he squired around Sarah's tongue working his asshole. She pressed it as deep as possible as Jessie began to swear before being cut off by head of Adam's cock being shoved into his open mouth. Jessie slowly lowered his mouth around more and more of the large thick member as Adam watched. 

"Fuckkk" Adam moaned as he felt the head of his cock press against the warm back of the boy's mouth. Sarah removed her tongue from the boy's ass and crawled forward to kneel beside Jessie as he slowly began bobbing up and down. She placed a hand on top of the blonde's head and gently pushed him down further as Adam began thrusting his hips up into the warm mouth around his cock. Jessie focused on relaxing his throat as the head of the Adam's cock pressed further into it. With some pressure from Sarah's hand he finally managed to take the entire shaft as his lips pressed the skin around the base. He kept himself there, letting Adam enjoy the tightness of his throat as he bobbed up and down on the last inch. Sarah reached down to stroke the stiff cock bouncing between Jessie's legs as he deepthroated her husband. 

"Holy Christ, babe. I could fucking cum right now" Adam said to Sarah as sweat gathered on his brow. 

Sarah smiled up at him. "It's okay baby, you can cum if you want. We have him for the whole night. Cum down that tight little slutty throat of his. He can eat my pussy while you recharge for round two"

Adam gripped both hands in Jessie's long blonde hair and let out a throaty yell as he came, pulling the mouth around his cock down as far as possible. He shuddered violently as he exploded down the tight throat around him. Jessie coughed around the thick cock as he felt warm semen coating the inside of his throat and pouring into his stomach, but he didn't back up an inch. Adam bucked his hips several times as he continued to orgasm. His grip loosened and he pulled Jessie's head off his cock until just the tip remained inside with the boy's lips wrapped tightly around it. Jessie opened his mouth slightly as the last rope of jizz was fired across his tongue, causing some to leak from the corner of his red lips. Sarah quickly wiped it up with a finger and pushed the spilled seed back into Jessie's mouth. 

Adam withdrew his cock, panting heavily as he looked down at the cute blonde. Jessie let the cum pool on his tongue as he stared up from his spot on the floor, showing it off to Adam and Sarah. With a quick gulp he swallowed it and licked his lips. Sarah smiled wide. "You're a natural cock sucker" she said as she kissed Jessie on the cheek.

Adam got up from the bed and strode out of the room with a chuckle. "I'm gunna get a drink, babe. Be back in a little bit"

"Okay, my love." Sarah replied as she got to her feet, leaving Jessie on his knees. She turned and bounced herself onto the bed, landing on her back with her legs spread wide. 

"My husband needs to recharge for a little bit, Jessie." she said as she pulled her knee's back exposing her wet pussy and asshole to the kneeling boy. "Why don't you snow me how good you are with your mouth" Sarah said with a devilish grin. "I want you to make cum at least twice before my husband gets back and tries out that cute little ass of yours"

Jessie smiled. "Yes, Mistress" he replied as he leaned in and stuck out his tongue.

\------------------ end of chapter---------------------

If people want more I will write more.


	2. The first time continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is ready for round 2 and Jessie wants to be punished for being such a mediocre student.

Adam slowly sipped at his drink as he listened to the sounds coming from his wife in the next room. She must have been having a good time because she'd apparently abandoned all sense of volume control. He'd been enjoying listening to her slowly go from moaning to screaming about how hard she was about to come. Kid must be talented with his tongue.

Now he heard only silence and wondered what they were up to in there. He set the glass down and headed back towards the bedroom. He reached for the handle and pushed the door inwards, not sure what sight was going to meet him. When he did see his wife and Jessie again he was suddenly glad he wasn't still holding the glass or he would have dropped it.

Sarah had clearly been busy during that short period of silence as Jessie now lay spread eagle face down on the bed with his wrists and ankles tied to each corner of the bed. With his head facing the foot of the bed Jessie stared up hungrily at Adam as he entered the room. His ass was propped up off the surface of the bed by several pillows that had been placed under this hips. A rubber ball gag hunt loosely around his neck, begging to be forced into his mouth and tightened. 

Adam caught the eye of Sarah and she winked. "Principle Adam, so glad you're here!"

He didn't need to be told that the role-play had begun. He'd been married to Sarah for way to long to be surprised when she broke out into spontaneous sexual role playing. It had caught him truly off guard only once early on but he'd learned to role with it. He winked back as he approached the bed.

"Well, looks like you've brought another unruly student into my office. What sort of unruly behaviour led to this?"

Sarah smiled wide loving that the man she married was able to roll so well with her sexual wants and needs. She spanked Jessie hard on the ass with the flat of her palm causing him to yelp.

"This little pervert asked me to stay after class and go over yet another test that he failed. When I offered my help I noticed he was leaning forward to look down my shirt and had a hands in his pants. The little deviant was touching himself right in front of me." Sarah said before smacking him again on the other exposed cheek. 

"This is very serious, Jessie. What do you have to say for yourself" 

Sarah leaned down a grabbed a fistful of the boys long blonde hair, wrenching his head backwards to look up at her husband. "You sick little boy. Explain yourself!"

Jessie felt his hard cock twitch against the pillows beneath him as he tested the restraints. They only allowed for him to move slightly and he loved the feeling of being completely helpless. He'd asked Sarah about this particular roleplay and so far it was everything he had dreamed of.

"She's lying!" he said. "I didn't peak at anything and I was just adjusting my pants, honest!"

Sarah slapped his ass several times with as much force as she could muster. "Filthy little liar. When I confronted him about it and forced him to pull down his pants his little cock was rock hard and he couldn't keep his hands off it. Principle Adams, it was actually leaking from the tip and I had to put a condom on him to prevent him from making a mess on my sheets."

Adam stepped forward and pulled his wife to his side with a strong arm. They both looked down at Jessie, bound to the bed. Sarah's hand instinctively sought out his cock and began stroking it, feeling it harden and fill. Adam squeezed her naked breast before kissing her deeply. He was breathing hard now in anticipation.

"Well, I believe your teacher, Jessie. I'm going to let her decide what I should do with you."

Sarah clapped giddily and bounced onto the bed. She straddled herself on top of the backs of Jessie's knees and used her fingers to spread his ass cheeks. She spit down onto his anus as she continued to giggle. She stuck her middle finger in her mouth and sucked the digit, coating it in her saliva.

"Only one type of punishment gets through to perverts like Jessie." she said, sliding her slick finger past his entrance and into his rectum. Jessie groaned at the penetrating finger and his toes curled inside the tight black latex that covered them. "He needs to learn what a real man does with little sissies like him." she said with a devious grin up at her husband as she began sliding her finger backwards and forwards inside Jessie.

"Make him suck your dick and then fuck this little boy-pussy until he's learned his lesson."

Adam stepped forward and gripped his now stiff cock as he pressed it against Jessie's soft lips. "You heard her, open that dirty little mouth of yours."

Jessie obediently opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue. Adam stroked Jessie's blonde hair as he thrust himself forward into his waiting mouth. Jessie hungrily accepted the thick head of Adam's cock into his mouth before locking his lips around it. 

"That's a good boy" Adam said pressing more of himself into Jessie's mouth. Sarah added a second finger and Adam felt the vibrations of Jessie moaning on his prick. 

He looked at his wife and saw the hunger in her eyes. "Fuck his mouth, Principle Adam." she said in a low husky tone. She knew the effect that tone had on her husband and he responded immediately by pushing forward suddenly until he felt the back of Jessie's throat. The blonde below him gagged loudly on thickness and length of Adam as he fought his gag reflex down. 

Adam held himself pressed there for a short while before retreating slightly to allow Jessie a ragged breath. "Do a good job and we won't have to call your parents" he said, pressing himself roughly back inside. His hips began thrusting at a steady pace as his hand gripped a fistful of blonde hair on the head below him. 

Jessie did his best to relax as the head of Adam's cock slammed against the barrier to his throat, begging for entrance. Thick spit down coated the large member as Adam used his mouth. Adam leaned forward, pressing himself past the boys stopping point and into his throat. Sarah leaned forward as well to meet him and kissed him greedily. 

"Fuck, babe. He's almost as good as you at sucking my cock."

She smiled back at him. "He just needs as much training as I've had" she said. 

Adam thought she might be right. His wife had transformed from an innocent teacher he had met online to a deep throating pro over the course of their marriage. She seemed to love nothing more than to let him fuck her face and blow his loads deep inside her throat directly into her belly.

Adam pulled his cock free as Jessie gasped for air below him, spitting thick drool down the side of the bed. Sarah added another finger and a squirt of lube before she really began to stretch the hole in front of her, knowing she needed to get him ready to take her husbands massive size.

Jessie had to fight down the urge to come inside the tight condom around his cock. Her fingers felt long but he wanted a real cock.

He looked up at Adam and panted as he spoke. "Ok, Principal. I promise to never do it again if you fuck me with that fat cock."

Sarah rolled off the bed and went to stand behind her husband. "He's ready for you" she whispered into his ear

Adam got onto his knees on the bed and positioned himself behind the ass propped up on several pillows. Sarah lowered herself to look into Jessie's eyes as Adam lubed up the head of his cock. She grabbed the ball gag that hung around his neck and forced it inside of his mouth, tightening the straps to lock it in place. "Be a good little boy for the principal and maybe next time I'll let you come on my tits as you jerk that pathetic little cock of yours"

Jessie did his best to grin around the rubber ball in his mouth, soaking in the sight of her massive naked breasts dangling before him. The idea of cumming on them or on her face made his cock twitch. His hands suddenly balled into fists as Adam pushed his long cock inside his ass. He couldn't help himself and began moaning as he came into the condom.

Sarah giggled loudly and Adam groaned at the tight asshole as he felt it spasm around him. "Oh naughty boy, he just filled the condom up with his cum!" she said. "You must have a magical Principal cock because this little slut came instantly on it." He slapped Jessie across the face. "I knew you'd make a mess, that's why I wrapped you up. Just can't trust little sluts like you to not shoot off the second you get a cock up the ass."

Adam began to thrust, not stopping as Jessie shuddered below him. "Well, I hope he doesn't think that's the end of his punishment. He will just have to come again"

Jessie was drooling around the gag in his mouth as Adam began to pound into him. He'd never had another man's cock inside him before and instantly he knew no toy could do the feeling justice. Jessie quickly abandoned all sense of shame of dignity as he slammed his ass backwards as best he could to take him deeper. He could hear his own muffled cries of pleasure and was glad for the gag to keep him at least a little less loud. 

'Fhank Ooo" he moaned out around the gag as best he could. Adam gripped his slender shoulders for grip as he pushed himself balls deep inside the tight hole. Sarah was staring into Jessie's blue eyes as her husband pounded him. "That's a good boy. Take that cock like I know you want to." she whispered to him. 

"He's real tight, babe" Adam said to his wife. "Little slut is milking my cock with his ass"

Sarah made a pout with her face. "Well, don't finish yet. I want to have a little fun too" she said as she walked around the bed and unclipped Jessie's limbs from the corners. Adam pulled himself free and slid sideways off the bed. "Well, what did you have in mind my love?"

"Jessie, stand up for a moment. Adam you lay on your back. I want him to ride you in reverse cowgirl. I'll take care of him as you fill him up, dear."

Adam laid down on the bed with his hard cock pointing straight up. "Oh, yeah? You think he deserves it?"

Jessie saddled Adam as he faced Sarah, reaching down to line his cock up before slowly impaling himself back down it. Slowly he began bouncing up and down on the massive member, his own stiff cock bouncing up and down as he did. 

Sarah reached forward and grabbed Jessie's cock tightly. She kept her hand still as Jessie moved up and down inside her grip. "Yeah, I think the little sluts earned it...just as soon as he can make you come inside his ass."

Jessie took it as a challenge and began bouncing faster and faster on the cock inside him. The tight grip felt wonderful and he knew he was on the verge of coming again but tried his best to hold on. Adam gripped the boys hips as he watched the blonde hair bounce over the smooth back on top of him. 

"Whatever you're going to do I'd get ready to do it, Sarah" he said wincing. "I'm about to fill this little slut up"

Sarah quickly rolled the condom off of Jessie's cock as he rode her husband. Some of his cum leaked down his balls but most was contained inside the head of the condom. Sarah raised it above his head before turning it upside down. Jessie opened his mouth and let her squeeze the contents of the condom into his open mouth. "That's a good boy" she said. "Clean up your little mess and I'll make you feel good. Show me when it's all gone"

Jessie swallowed the warm liquid and opened his mouth wide to show her it was empty. "Good" Sarah said before lowering her mouth down onto Jessie's bouncing cock. She stayed still as the motion of him riding her husband allowed Jessie to thrust his now bare cock into the depths of her warm mouth. 

She massaged his testicles with her hand, rolling his balls in a soft grip as she listened to the sounds of her husband beginning his climax. Adam Pulled Jessie down onto the entire length of his cock as he yelled and spilled himself into the boys bowels. "FUCK!" he yelled loudly. 

Sarah pressed her head down until she felt Jessie's cock enter her throat. The boy moaned loudly around the gag as he felt warm cum being pumped into his insides. The sensation sent him over the top and he came hard down Sarah's throat. 

Sarah held herself there, expertly and silently swallowed every pump without letting a drop spill. Jessie finished his orgasm and collapsed backwards on top of Adam who was breathing hard. 

Sarah wiped a drip of semen from the corner of her mouth as she smiled down at the pair on the bed. "Well, that was fun. We will have to do this again sometime."


End file.
